hey, also I have a secret!
by kekka1395
Summary: secretly lilly is the new pop star nikki hope and decides to tell her friends. But it seems that also miley has a secret that has never told anybody. Liley oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Lilly was in an enough great room, never first sight from her friends, in fact lilly was found in its new house, always to Malibu, in its room more precisely in its giant closet as that of hannah. And already, also lilly was a famous pop star. Its name from pop stars was Nikki Hope, and in little time thanks to its beautiful voice she had almost become more than Hannah Montana famous.

Lilly wore a black wig, a miniskirt skirt and a shirt, had a fantastic look for nikki. Was you repairing the wig when her mother told her lilly you are ready? we have to go the limousine it attends us!! it said the mother of lilly. him mother I am ready I go down!! it said lilly and it directed him to the limousine. Lilly was sad, because she wanted so much to tell her friends her secret, but she was afraid of the reaction of her friends, above all of miley, in how much she had stolen her many fanses.

LILLY POV

After having ended the concert I had even more senses of guilt, I don't know what had made miley to hold so for a long time me her secret, but me there is not has him I do, I have to tell my two best friends!! Then definite that tomorrow I will go to Rico and I will tell everything oliver and miley!

MILEY POV

Oliver and I were to Rico a lot of incuriositi of that that owed us to say lilly. she had not come yet. Did I say to oliver hey ollie according to you thing will owe us to say lilly of so much main point?? oliver responded bhe I don't know but hope that am not anything serious!! I am hungry... .

NO POV

Lilly after few seconds arrived. hey boys apologized for the delay but I have done you delay last night! it said lilly tired for the run. ok lilly doesn't care but immediately tell us what you owe us to say, you know I don't love it attended her! it said miley. from the on lilly!! it said oliver while its stomach grumbled. Here you see boys, it is an important thing to tell you, and I have wanted to gather here you... it is better however that this thing tells you her in our special place... it said lilly and it set out in their special place.

After having arrived in their place lilly it began to confess her secret. you see boys I could not hold for a long time me this thing inside of me, here... the point is... you know from when I have discovered that knew to sing, I have begun.. bhe.. here... in short I am NIKKI Hope!! it said lilly with fear for the reaction of their friends...


	2. Chapter 2

miley and oliver remained with the open mouth, they didn't know whether to say, whether to be happy or not. hey friends!! are there still?? yoooo??!! it said lilly. bhe lilly I don't know what to say, is happy for you!! be strange, but I will do me the habit of as have done him with miley!! by the way, miley heyy as you are?? it said oliver. Miley was still surprised and she didn't know whether to say.

MILEY POV

I could not believe there. My best friend that this great secret hid me, and then she has also stolen me some fanses!! I don't know whether to do, certain I am angry but amazed, I have as feelings that invest me in this moment!!!

Wow lilly, thing to say, that beautiful!! already, that beautiful!! it said not miley too much happy and insecure.

NO POV

that there is miley, you have not said the whole truth!! certainly it is a hard hit to take, but I remember you that also you have me hidden that you six Hannahs Montana!! it slightly said angry lilly. what?? lilly I am not angry!! are surprised only, the news is great, good! what you say you do something of it, you end to steal me all the fanses and to destroy me my life!! it said angry super miley and it went away. what?? does miley wait that takes you??!! it said confused lilly. wow it sarcastically said oliver.

MILEY POV

I raced away by them. I had to go instantly from that place. Could not bear it! I could not believe us, lilly, is her the new pop star that is stealing me all the fanses!! And besides the heart has stolen also me!! In this moment I hate her but I cannot stop to love to her. it has been being for a couple of months that this crush has for lilly, I thought that it was a foolish thing, that belongs to the growth of a girl, but I have realized that it was not normal. But was thing happening to my life??!!

LILLY POV

Because gone miley?? And thing I have done her to her life?? My goodness was better perhaps if I was silent of it!! I was wound in my thoughts when the jail cell of nikki rang (I am had two jail cell, one for lily and one for nikki, certainly that of nikki is the new model!!!)

HIM? I am nikki. Ah hi jhon, him some I believe that can come, ah ok ok am suffered!! Hi!! who was?? oliver asked me. was jhon, from my record house, they want them to me because whether to modify a thing for my new CD!! Then hi oliver, sees us later ok? I said me and done I immediately race to house. Hi!! it said oliver but me I had already gone of it


	3. struggle and reflections

LILLY POV

When I reached the study of recording they told me that you/they had modified me one song of mine and I had to sing for the new CD. This way I put me the bonnets and I started to sing the song. My song entitled " I Love You" and she spoke of a girl that didn't succeed in expressing its true feelings to a person.

Later after having ended the song ritronai to house and I listened to my Ipod. I was sad because miley was angry with me and me I didn't know the exact reason of it, tomorrow I will try to talk to her however.

NO POV

That Mondays in school the girls didn't speak, even if they had the near lockers.

This way definite oliver to resolve this matter. He succeeded in making to have lunch together the girls with him, so definite lilly to take word. listens miley I don't know what is taken you yesterday, but surely I am not the craftsman of the downfall of your life!! I don't even know of what were speaking yesterday!! I spontaneously have confess my secret, that's all!! it simply said lilly. already, in fact, you have only confessed me your secret.. already.. simply so!! it coldly said miley. what?? do we go miley you want to tell me that cabbage takes you?? if have hurt you tell me him!! my goodness!! it said lilly becoming rabid herselff. you, are a prude, you have not done anything worry you I am me the fool!! it said miley and it went. my goodness and now enough so!! it said lilly and she went also. Oliver was amazed and didn't know whether to do!!

The last hours of school were very cold, not because to Malibu it was cold, but because the glances and the hate that emanated miley and lilly it was not mine seen. All considered forever them two friends, and that their small quarrels always ended for the best, but this time was everything different...

After the school miley must be suffered to house and I took a seat me on my bed. Then it went in the closet of Hannah to remember, from the first time that lilly had gone them up to when it became Lola. Miley didn't want to quarrel with lilly, but she was now invaded by feelings that she didn't even know, love, hate...

Lilly went to her house and him she must be suffered in the closet of Nikki. She didn't have memoirs of miley them because mley up to the that moment didn't know anything. Lilly put the wig of Nikki and him you dress, she had soon an interview.

Meanwhile miley began to cry, because she knew that she had hurt lilly with his absurd words and that she loved him, therefore for a good time miley cried for all...


	4. oliver arrives in help!

The day after the girls in school they didn't speak again. Lilly was very angry with miley while miley wanted to talk to lilly, she was very been sorry for having told her those things... Later lilly it was to her locker when the jail cell of Nikki rang. Oliver reached his locker and video that the jail cell of nikki was ringing. Lilly cannot hold turned on the jail cell!! Above all that of nikki!! it said oliver. I know it oliver, cover soon me I have to answer!! it said lilly it is it inserted the head in her locker while oliver covered her. Hi?? I am Nikki. Does Ah safe, but certain, believe that I can come, at what time?? Be all right see us at 16.00 o'clock!! Good-bye!! it said lilly and it extinguished the jail cell. Who was?? churches oliver. They want to make some photos to Nikki Hope as new pop dawning stars, it is for the pop magazine (I have invented him this name!!). it said lilly and when video that miley was going to its locker, she must be suffered away. Hey oliver... was lilly talking to the jail cell of Nikki?? You know it is not his that... it said miley with a very low and sad voice. Hem they, wants to make her some photos at 16.00 o'clock... it said oliver not knowing whether to behave him with miley. Ah is all right.. then I go we see us in class oliver... it said miley and it went to class.

My goodness this situation is too much difficulty!! it said oliver with his usual sarcasm and he went in also class.

After school lilly prepared him to go to the photographic service. she wore a miniskirt black skirt, a narrow and very nice shirt, her black wig and a pair of boots.

Ok, are ready, let's go lilly, is natural, is your first photographic service, but will be all right!! it said lilly talking to itself same. Hey lilly come the limousine has arrived!! it said the mother of lilly. Ok mother it said lilly it is it went to limousine.

MILEY POV

I annoyed me to house, without lilly, without my best friend, without my crush of a few months... then definite to go to the beach with oliver to speak. I called oliver and I went to the beach. I arrived in beach and oliver it was already them. Hey oliver! I said me. Oh hey miley!! it said oliver. surely tell me miley there will be a motive if have called me!! Do you want to speak of lilly?? me chise oliver. Bhe here is oliver, him... I want to speak of lilly, however in private...do we go to our place... ok? I said and I set out me with oliver to our place, the place of miley, lilly and oliver...

NO POV

Miley and oliver reached their place and miley it began to say to oliver the truth.

Here see oliver, has been being for a couple of months that have.. here... a crush for... for.. for... my goodness... I Have A Crush For Lilly!! Therefore I have Had That Stupid Reaction!! And now I repent of it bitterly, because I have lost a great friend!!! it said miley and it began to cry.

Ohhh go miley you have not lost lilly!! Lilly loves you anchors and know that yours quarrel don't last very!! Be in as for the fact that have a crush for lilly, this had already understood! Have understood him from as you looked at lilly!! Me I know, gasp, I strongly believe it that also lilly loves yourself!! it said oliver. You believe really oliver?? it said miley drying herself the tears. But certain!! Also lilly did you some beautiful glances!! it said oliver smiling. Hahah oliver you always know as to comfort me!! be for this that are my preferred donuts!! it said miley laughing. And I thank you!! the two laughed for the whole time, and miley now, had the courage to talk to lilly and to tell him everything...


End file.
